Starting out small
by Sunlance
Summary: Every operative starts out at the arctic base for their training. Join Rachel and our other favourite KND operatives as we see how these legends began.
1. Arrival

**I thought about writing something short about Kid's next door but it turned out to be a long story that I cant fit into one chapter with out it being way too long, so I decided that I'd write down my idea and see how it goes. Enjoy the read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code name KND or any of it's characters. The only thing I own is my character Lexis.**

* * *

I stepped out of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. into the icy and metallic world that these operatives called the artic base. Imagine that! A base all the way out in the middle of the arctic!

I was psyched to become a part of this organisation. These kids worked their heads off to keep us safe and now I wanted to do the same for those younger than me. I would be able to protect Harvey and his friends as well as my own friends once I was a fully trained operative.

We were taken into an assembly hall (at least, that's what it seemed to be) and crowed around a wooden stage at the other end of the room.

I was at the front of the crowd, along with a bald kid and a guy who was wearing goggles on his head, but my attention was turned from them and to the people who steeped out onto the stage in front.

Some of them were clad in armour, some were dressed in normal attire and the rest were dressed in a formal outfit. The ones in the formal outfits stood there staring out into the crowd, as stiff as a metal ruler. They seemed to be very important, like the people you would find guarding the president, so I deemed the occasion important for them and silenced my self as five more people steeped out onto the stage.

2 of them stood at the back, one in the middle and then two at the front, much like the way a five on a dice would be shown.

The two at the front came to a stop next to the podium, one on either side and the boy in the middle walked straight up to it. The two who were at the back of the group took their respective places next to their comrades as the leader began to speak.

"Welcome to the arctic base cadets, you will spend the next few months training here before you are transferred into different tree houses. As the new generation of KND operatives we, as your elders, shall guide you through your years here as part of the KND and help you in times of great need. We will keep you safe and when our time passes, we hope you shall do the same. These four operatives here will guide you through your training. Any more questions you have, you can ask them. And just remember, KIDS NEXT DOOR RULE!" He threw his fist into the air as everyone in the crowd followed his lead.

He smiled down at us approvingly, whispered something to the operatives on stage and walked away.

We celebrated some more before separating into smaller groups and talking to one another.

I found the boys I had been stood near earlier and walked up to them. They were talking to 4 more people. I was about to walk up to them when I was jumped from behind.

"Oi, Rachel, how'd ya like the speech?" I smiled as Fanny removed her arms from around my neck.

"Short, but inspirational. Who was that guy?" I stared at her blankly and she laughed.

"You mean ya don't know the supreme leader when ya see him?" My eyes widen as I realised why there were so many guards. We had been told a bit about the KND on the way here and about how the supreme leader, one of the greatest operatives of all time was going to greet us on our first day at the base.

We walked over a group of people that had gathered around one of the tables and plopped down in some empty seats.

"These weren't taken were they?" I asked, looking to each of the children stood there.

"No they weren't." I looked to my left to see it was the bald kid that had replied.

"What about some introductions?" The kid with goggles suggest and we all nodded.

"I'll go first. I'm Hoagie Gilligan." He smiled at us and gave a little wave. He pointed to the bald kid next to him who was frowning at being dawn from reading. "This is Nigel Uno; we've been friends since kindergarten." Nigel looked up, gave a stiff nod and went back to reading his comic.

I scowled. How could he be so ignorant?

"And this-" I was pulled out of my thoughts as he pointed to a smaller boy with blonde hair "-is Wally Beatles." He looked to us, obviously annoyed as well but gave us a 'good ay mates' as he looked back down to his game.

I sighed, _boys will be boys._ The girl who stood next to the blonde announced herself next, speaking faster than I had ever heard anyone before. "I'm Kuki Sanban. I enjoy rainbow monkeys, watching rainbow monkeys, eating the special rainbow monkey cereal…"

Her voice was drowned out be the other girl. "Abby thinks you need to take a break from talking girl. I'm Abigail Lincoln, but you can call me Abby." She tipped her hat down at us and she made me feel more welcome here.

"I'm Patton." The final boy called, leaning against the wall at the other side of the table. He had brown hair and a sense of authority that seemed to say, 'don't annoy me and I won't kill you.'

I looked to Fanny as she announced who we were and I sighed, realising I hated these introductions as much as those boys did.

"I'm Fanny and this is my best friend Rachel." She pointed at me and I nodded, not bothering to look up.

Fanny nudged me and was about to tell me off about ignoring them when a voice boomed through out the base.

"All right cadets, I want you lined up in groups of 6 in the next ten seconds! Those of you that aren't lined up will be doing laps around the hall until your legs wobble, got it?"

That was the signal and instantly Nigel, Hoagie and Wally got together and after a couple of seconds Kuki and Abby filed in with them. With only 3 seconds left I dived behind the five of them as the lined up in front of the stage, feeling bad that Fanny and Patton had been left out.

The boy on the stage gathered up those who were left, sorted them into groups and made them do laps together, each one of them in sync with the other.

"Now then, since the rest of you can follow orders, you get until lunch off. Now get out before I change my mind!" We walked out in our groups.

I didn't bother to leave the others, for fear I might have gotten lost or lost my new friends on the first day.

We sat at the same table in the dinning hall and the silence was terribly awkward. Every other table was chatting along and sharing stories whilst we were sat ignoring each other.

One of the older operatives seemed to notice this and sat down in an empty seat at the table. We looked towards her; at least most of us did, and gave a small salute before going back to eating in an even more awkward silence.

"So cadets, what's eating ya?" Hoagie stifled a laugh at her comment and she smiled, though it didn't last long.

She studied us for a while before taking a bite of her food and continuing her speech. "Ya know, once your in a group here you wont change until ya graduate, so it's better off if ya talk to each other."

We all looked up then and stared at her. Most of us barely new each other, the only reason we were in a group was because we piled into one as fast as we could. I didn't like to of the guys and one of the girls was hyperactive, how could I live with that for months?

She looked to us and chuckled. "I'm serious ya know."

I didn't want to be in this group, this was just a fail safe to get me out of running. I wanted to be with Fanny so that I would have at least one friend to talk to.

"Are you just here to make this worse, or are you here for a reason?" I looked to the speaker and found it was Nigel who was scowling at the operative.

"Why should I need a reason, kid?" She stared back at, amusement in her eyes. She was enjoying this! I glared at her too, my look mirroring Nigel's.

"We're a group, we found this table, we deserve our privacy and you're invading it. You should have a damn good reason as to why you're here." I answered.

She looked like she was ready to burst out laughing. Teasing us was one thing, but shoving it in our faces was just downright insulting. We all turned on her now, the six of us working together for the first time.

She grinned and got up from the table, her smile never faltering. "If you want a reason, you'll have to beat it out of me." She told us as she turned to leave.

"How're we meant to beat the crud outta ya if we don't know who ya are?" Wally spoke this time, his glare fiercer than all of ours put together. She looked back over her shoulder before walking off and out of the room, calling back over her shoulder.

"The names Lexis, Numbuh 281. Find me when ya want a humiliating defeat."

Her laugh lingered in the room for a moment later before being cut off by the laughter and shouts of others in the room.

My gaze stayed on the door and our group started talking. I decided I would go talk to her later, to see if we even stood a chance against the elder operative before joining in the conversation.

These next few months would be long ones.

* * *

**I really do hope you liked it guys, feel free to review and give me any advice I could use.**

**Note: Updates may be slow as the main project I am working on right now is my Avatar: The last airbender fanfic, so please be patient. Thank you!  
**


	2. It's settled then

**I decided I'd upload the second chapter before I start revising for my english exam on tuesday. I'm still planning chapter 4 of Me against the world so I might be able to get another chapter up for this by tomorrow, but it all depends on whether I'm in the mood to right about it. We'll just have to wait and see. For now, enjoy chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code name KND or any of it's characters. The only thing I own is my character Lexis.**

* * *

"Why, if I weren't eating right now I'd kicking her butt!" The Australian cried in-between bites of his food.

"I know Wally; we'd take her down in no time." Hoagie smirked, high fiving Wally as he took another big chunk of his food.

I looked to Nigel, who was still staring at the door which Lexis had left through. "If we all worked together, the six of us, then she wouldn't stand a chance!" I turned to the rest of the group as I said it, noticing Nigel glancing at me before he returned his gaze to the door.

"But she has all that training she could use against us." Kuki chimed in.

"Abby says that doesn't matter, we're a team and she's only one person. We could take her." Abby tipped her hat up and looked at the rest of us. We all agreed with each other on the matter.

Then Nigel spoke up. "So it's settled then? The six of us are taking her down." He paused for a moment, looking at each of us in turn before finishing his sentence.

"Together."

We cheered, the whole table roared with excitement. We'd prove ourselves worthy of being operatives of the KND organisation.

No one else in the room seemed to care that we were cheering, they were to busy engrossed in their own conversations.

We all high-fived each other before starting to devise our strategy. Me, Hoagie, Nigel and Abby took care of most of the details whilst Wally and Kuki nodded their heads whenever we told them what they would need to do.

It was settled then. Tomorrow we would find her and challenge her to a fight where we would show her how _real_ operatives fought.

After that we started talking about what we liked and didn't and everyone got involved in the conversation.

_I guess hanging with these guys won't be so bad after all…_

I walked up behind the blonde boy who was still occupied by the cadets he had sent running around the hall.

I jumped on his back and startled him but his surprise didn't last long. "Lexis, I thought you were keeping an eye on the other cadets."

I got down off his back and stood next to him. He smiled at me and I returned the gesture.

"All taken care. Everyone's getting settled in just fine, stop worrying Chad." I punched his arm lightly and turned to watch the cadets. There were a few lagging behind, a group clustered together in the middle and 2 cadets at the front, a good 10 yards between them and the rest of the runners.

I smiled, it had been 15 minutes and they were still going. "Maybe you should let them rest, Chad. The ones at the back are really struggling."

He turned to me and was about to object when I grinned at him. "That's an order." I said. He paused, his mouth hanging open, before closing it, turning back to the cadets and calling them to him.

The two who had been running at the front of the group were dismissed straight away for effort whilst the rest got a prep talk from him.

I sighed taking one last look at the group of breathless cadets before making my way to the training room down the hall where I would wait for the cadets to arrive at their first training lesson.

I saw Fanny walk in, sweat dripping off her head, with that boy from earlier. What was his name? Patton, that was it.

She looked at me and waved. I looked at her with a guilty face, mouthed sorry and waved back. She gave me the thumbs up signalling everything was okay before walking to an empty table, Patton not too far behind her.

Five minutes later the rest of the cadets came in, although they didn't have much time to eat as we were told to go and head for the training room within the next 15 minutes.

Our entire table sighed in unison as we got up and walked down the corridor. An operative stood at the end of the hall way beckoned for us to go in and so we followed his orders.

The room was large and led to at least eight different rooms. There were all sorts of different equipment spread around the room. A space had been cleared in the centre of the room and so we decided to stand there, the rest of the cadets in tow.

The doors closed behind us as the operative who was stood outside joined his companion to one side of the group as two more operatives walked in from the door in front of us. I scowled, pretty sure that the rest of my group were frowning too, as _she_ walked into the room. Next to her was a blonde boy, the one who had made Fanny and Patton run around the hall for 15 minutes. That only made my annoyance worse.

The two of them stopped in front of us, before being joined by the operatives who stood to the side.

"We'd like you to stand in your groups so it will make it easier to number you for the training exercise." There was some shuffling as people made their way into the designated groups.

The blonde nodded in approval before continuing his speech. "Now for some introductions. I'm Chad, but you'll refer to me as Numbuh 274. Any questions on hand to hand combat, I'm your guy." He smirked and I noticed the hint of arrogance in his voice as he praised himself.

The black haired girl next to him stepped forward as she announced herself to the group. "I'm Alexis-" she gritted her teeth as she said her first name "-Summers, Numbuh 281. I'm head of training here at the arctic base, so if you're behind on anything, come see me about it."

Although she seemed happy about her position, she didn't seem to have a cocky attitude about it. I shrugged; maybe it was just guys who were arrogant. I was proved wrong by the boy who stepped forward.

"I'm Maurice. You'll get to know me as Numbuh 9 and if you have any questions about 2x4 tech, I'll be wiling to answer them." He smiled as he gave a small salute of respect and put his hand back in his pocket.

The last girl stepped forward and I felt Abby tense beside me. I turned to her and noticed her faint smile before watching the operatives at the front again. "I'm Cree Lincoln, Numbuh 11 of KND's Sector V. And a word of advice: any of ya hurt my little sis, I'll take you down in a flash."

I gulped as she smiled, stepping back into the line behind her. She must have been talking about Abby since she winked at her and Abby let out an agitated sigh.

"Now then." Alexis spoke up, grabbing our attention. "We're going to number your groups. We'll set each group up on different obstacles to train. You'll spend an hour at each station and won't change until we tell you to, got it?" We nodded as we stood still and waited for our group to get a number.

We were the first group to get a number, since we were at the front so the wait was just boring for us. By the time they had finished numbering groups there were 24 all together.

"There are 8 stations set up around the room, which means you'll have to share with 2 other groups. Try and play nicely." She smiled and it seemed as though her gesture was aimed directly at our group. _Great, she remembers us… _

We were left standing in this area, which turned out to be station 1, with two other groups. Luckily, one of the groups had Fanny and Patton in so at least I knew some more people in a different group.

"Groups 1, 10 and 16, eh? All right then, you'll be spending the next hour on these sparing mats. We'll start with basic combat moves and see how you progress, all clear?" Alexis asked and we nodded, as the others gave a quick salute as she turned to another group.

"I'll be back in a second; I just need to set these groups off on this obstacle course." She jogged away to three groups on the other side of the room.

I turned to my group and they looked at me with the same expression. Maybe we didn't have to wait till tomorrow. Maybe the challenge we were looking for could come today.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Next chapter I may be needing some OC's to fit in the other to groups that will be sparing with rachel and the gang so feel free to suggest any ideas.**


	3. I was hoping for a fight

**Alright! Chapter 3 is now up and running! Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Name KND.  
Molly belongs to FieldxHockeyx14 (Thanks for the OC suggestion)  
Adam, Chris, Lucas and Alexis are my characters.**

* * *

"Alright cadets, pair up and we'll start with some basic punches and kicks, just to see what ya made of!" Alexis – No, Numbuh 281 called back to us. I looked at Fanny and nodded before sliding across and standing next to her.

Nigel and Wally were in one pair, Abby and Kuki were together, Patton was with a tall boy with messy brown hair and Hoagie was with a shorter boy. There was another pair, but I didn't know either of the people in it.

"Well… that was quick," She looked at each of us in turn and smiled. _Oh god, more torment._ "I guess introductions are in order!" We all groaned.

We lined up, Nigel and Wally at one end, Fanny and me at the other. Luckily she started at Nigel's end, signalling for him to start by pointing her finger in his direction. "You first."

I heard his sigh before he looked back up and spoke. "I'm Nigel." It was simple, short and to the point. Good, no point wasting our time getting to know each other, we'd already done that. The rest of us followed suit, with short replies that consisted only of our first names, for most of us anyway.

"I'm Wally."

"The name's Patton."

"I'm Adam Trent, but I'm sure you already know." His smile annoyed me. I knew we wouldn't get along.

"I'm Abby."

"My name's Kuki!"

"Hi, I'm Molly."

"Chris Daley, at your service." His cocky smile annoyed me too. Why couldn't guys be normal these days? _Maybe that was normal for a guy. No Rachel! Stop stereotyping… _

Back to the point: "Hi, I'm Lucas." He seemed shy, nothing like Chris or Adam. _See Rachel!_

"I'm Hoagie."

"I'm Fanny."

I groaned; my turn. "The name's Rachel."

Numbuh 281 clapped, slow and sarcastic. "See, that wasn't hard. Now then, onto training."

She placed each pair on a different mat to give us some space to spar. She gave one person from each pair hook and jab pads and told us to do some punches. 1 2 3, 1 2 3, over and over. This went on for about a minute before we swapped and I gave Fanny the pads.

"This is fun," I whispered to her sarcastically. "Just get on with it!" I sighed, no point arguing with Fanny.

After that she told us to do some kicks, so we did, repeating the same exercise as before.

Then she decided it was time for a demonstration.

She got out the bigger, curved pads and replaced the small ones for them. I got stuck with the pad in my pair and Fanny grinned. _Great, beating time!_

"Alright cadets, time for a quick demonstration. All you're gonna do is two quick jabs and then a knee into the pad. Like this." She turned on me, slammed her fists into the pad one after the other and then kneed the pad sending me back a few feet. I growled but she just smiled.

_When I get my hands on you!_

I turned to Fanny with a scowl plastered on my face. She smirked before getting into a fighting position. I was ready for Fanny's attack though so I was able to hold my ground. After a few minutes we had a quick rest before swapping over.

* * *

We continued doing basic exercises like that for another 45minutes before we got one final brake.

"Alright guys, there's 10 minutes left so we're gonna have some quick one on one matches before you switch to a different station. So, who wants to go first?" She looked at me, Abby, Nigel, Wally, Kuki and Hoagie in turn just daring us to take up that offer.

I looked at the rest of them; we were all tired out from the constant training. _Even if we're tired, the six of us would still win. But that's only because there's six of us. She clearly wants a one on one between us. _I glanced over at the others before speaking my opinion.

"What about if one of us goes up against you?" She raised an eyebrow, glanced over at the others in the group and sighed. "Fine, if you want."

I smirked, although I felt a hand grab my arm and turn me around. "What do you think you're doing?" It was Nigel.

"We can gain the upper hand. We come back when we've rested and fight her." He still looked at me, anger and confusion in his eyes.

"_You_ want to try and take her out in a one on one, but _we_ were all meant to be sticking to a plan. _Remember?"_ He hissed, his voice still a whisper.

"And we have our first match!" _Wait, what?_

I whirled round to find that two people had already stepped forward. We moved to the edge of the mat and sat down, Fanny on the end with me next to her and Nigel next to me.

"I'm not getting revenge on my own." I whispered back to him, continuing the conversation. "This is a test, to see how good she really is." He looked at me, eyes wide. After he got over his shock, his lips curled upwards, a grin climbing onto his face.

"Smart plan."

"Thank you." I smiled back at him before turning my attention to the match.

Adam and Patton were sparring. Numbuh 281 had said no headshots and no blows below the waist. Unfortunately for Patton, Adam was playing dirty.

"Come on Patton!" Fanny growled. Patton turned his attention towards her for a second, before turning back with a new burst of adrenaline. "Yeah, you can do it Patton!" I encouraged and soon enough 9 out of 10 of us were cheering for him.

There were a few close calls, but Patton came out triumphant in the end. Those two came and sat down while Numbuh 281 asked who else wanted a go.

"I'll go," I stated. Before anyone had the chance to accept my challenge I spoke up again, my glare stayed set on her. "But, I want to go against you."

_So maybe _our _fight, between us six and her, won't go on yet. But at least I get the chance to see if she's as good as she makes herself out to be. This will be fun. _

_

* * *

_**Aww, no awesome duel between our favourite gang of KND operatives and Numbuh 281 yet, but at least we'll see Rachel kicking some butt next chapter. Thanks again toe FieldxHockeyx14 for the OC suggestion. She will play a bigger part in later chapters. **

**OC Suggestions are still welcome****, so read, review or both is fine. **


	4. And a fights what I got

**I'm back after a month of doing boring homework and assignments for various lessons. At least my english homework over the easter is easy: watch a film so you can write a review when you come back. That's gonna be easy because I love films (Who doesn't?). Back to the point...**

**So we finally get to see some fighting action. Yay! Although Rachel isn't able to kick ass yet so no awesome kung fu scenes... yet :) Onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own codename KND.  
Alexis, Chris, Adam and Lucas are my own characters.  
Molly belongs to FieldxHockeyx14  
Ana belongs to KNDNumbuh0.6**

* * *

"Me?" Alexis questioned and I gave her a stiff nod. She looked at me for a few seconds, considering my offer, before nodding back at me. "Okay, if you want to."

I was a little shocked but I hid my surprise behind my determined face. It was go time. We made our way onto the mats and she tasked Nigel with being the ref. It was basically the first person to be held down for longer than 3 seconds lost.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Nigel whispered to me as I walked by him, taking my place at one side of the mat.

I took a deep, steady breath and saw her do the same thing. She stretched a bit before signalling to Nigel that he could give the starting signal. At that moment I moved into a fighting stance, one that she had taught us a few minutes ago. My left foot was in front of my right foot and I was stood sideways on. My left fist was held in front of my face for protection and my right hand was just below it.

I glared at her, waiting for the signal. It seemed like an eternity before Nigel gave the starting signal, but in that time I was able to find my comfort zone. I was focused on nothing but this sparring match.

The bell rang and I moved forward. When I was close enough I lunged at her, pushing my body forward using my right leg and sending a punch at her using my right arm. She dodged the attack easily by cart wheeling to her right and pivoting on her left foot to face me.

She smirked as she sent a roundhouse kick to my head which I ducked under and tried to swipe at her other leg, just like she had taught us near the start of training. She managed to flip over my leg just in time, sending another kick my way.

Her kick skimmed my head as I ducked lower. I jumped back up and faced her. "Good timing." She complimented, but she gave me no time to feel honoured. She sent her right fist flying towards my head. I swayed to my right and then back to my left as she directed another fist at me.

I barely had time to dodge her next move. She bought her knee up and aimed it at my stomach. Luckily I managed to jump back slightly, the blow missing me by mere inches. Unfortunately for me I had left myself defenceless and off balance, so the instant she bought her leg back around to strike me in the face there was nothing I could do but take the blow head on.

I fell to the floor and my head collided with the mats, which comforted my landing. I had no time to react before she pinned me down by my shoulders. I tried to force her off, I even tried to bring my legs up to my chest and kick her off but to no avail. Nigel counted the 3 seconds and the match was over.

She got up and dusted herself off. I got up into a sitting position, rubbing the back of my head. I blinked a few times only to see a hand appear in front of my face. I looked up to see that the hand belonged to Alexis and she was smiling at me. It wasn't a cocky 'I just beat you' smile, it was a genuine 'no hard feelings' one.

Although surprised, I grabbed her hand and she hauled me back onto my feet. "Nice work cadet, you picked up on those moves pretty fast." I let out a small chuckle in between my heavy breathing, taking pride in that compliment. The timer went, signalling the hour was up and that we had to move to the next station.

Nigel came and patted me on the back. He was closely followed by Fanny and Abby, along with the rest of the group a few seconds later. The only ones who didn't care were Adam and Chris, but I couldn't care less about how they felt.

"That was pretty awesome, Rachel." Nigel smiled at me. The rest of them were praising me for my efforts too. Alexis was trailing behind us, smiling and shaking her head in the friendly kind of way.

We stopped at the door to the next room, dreading what was on the other side; although Fanny and Patton already seemed to know. Alexis saw this and instantly laughed at their reactions. "That's right boys and girls, running!" She stated enthusiastically, opening the door and revealing a track with several lanes.

We all groaned but she pushed us through the door. "Alright then. Considering the fact that there are 12 of you and only 10 lanes, I'll split you off into 3 groups." We all groaned again.

"Adam, Wally, Nigel and Fanny can be in the first group. Just head over to the starting line and do 3 laps. You can go do that now." She waved them off and the only one who seemed confident that he could run 3 laps was Adam.

"Patton, Abby, Chris and Kuki can be in the second group. You'll start once they get pat the first quarter. And remember, stay at the same pace as the rest of your group." I gave Abby, Patton and Kuki a thumbs up before they left to go and run.

"The rest of you will be the third group; you'll go once group two get a quarter around the track. Got it?" We all nodded and started to move towards the starting line. She grabbed my arm and waited until the others were far enough away not to hear our conversation. "Listen up cadet; I want to speak with you after training, okay?" I nodded stiffly, confused as to why she would want to waste her time to speak with me before running to catch up with the others.

We were left with another trainer, Ana I think her name was, so that none of us would cheat on our way around the track.

* * *

"Ana! Come here a sec!" I called to the trainer I had left to discuss basic combat training with the other group whilst I set Rachel's group off. She walked up to me, annoyed that she had been cut off mid sentence.

"What now, Lexi?" I grinned. She really hated supervising the track and that was the exact task I was giving her.

"So I need to go and teach that group some basic training and I was wondering if you could keep an eye on the track runners." She growled at me and I tried my hardest to contain my laughter. She knew better than to argue, but that didn't stop her as she walked towards the track room.

"You're kidding me right. Twice in a freaking row! You owe me BIG time Alexis." My grin faded a little as she used my full name, but I was unable to contain my laughter. I walked off to training mats in hysterics.

My path was blocked by a familiar blonde, who just stood there beamed down at me. "Hello there, gorgeous. Having fun?" He gave a small bow, which didn't help with my laughing fit.

"Why, if it isn't my knight in shining armour come to rescue me; or is that the other way around." He punched my playfully on the arm and his face reddened. He moved in to kiss me but I put a finger on his lips. I moved closer and stopped only inches away from his mouth. I felt his hot breath merging with my own. "Sorry dear, not in front of the kids," I whispered before moving away and skipping towards the group, leaving a shocked Chad frozen behind.

* * *

**Thank you to both FieldxHockeyx14 and KNDNumbuh0.6 for your OC suggestions. We will see more of them later on in the story. I am still happy for you to suggest your own characters and thank you to everyone that has reviewed. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Until next time, See ya!  
**


End file.
